


【铁虫/ABO】Intoxicated Fiend

by IMDA



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMDA/pseuds/IMDA
Summary: 6k+标记doi 我流扭扭车我写不代表我认为真实营业努力工作的a 某人





	1. Creep

**Author's Note:**

> 6k+标记doi 我流扭扭车  
> 我写不代表我认为  
> 真实营业努力工作的a 某人

彼得公寓的后巷缺了一盏路灯。托尼路过角落的铁皮桶，一个奶油色的易拉罐从上面掉了下来。他和往常一样带了一盒香烟，从马口铁的方形小盒里抽出一支，点燃它，然后站到了那只路灯下面。

 

因为那只路灯坏掉了，另一盏又远在对面的街角，托尼只能借助手机的一点微光找一块干净的地方落脚。中城的城市建设让他恼火，他用脚尖拨开散落在地的三两个易拉罐，又用手扯开缠在路灯上垂到他眼前的一绺流苏，最后拍了拍手，这才倚靠下身子安顿下来。

 

现在是十九点零七分，距彼得夜巡结束还有整整两个小时。往常他要来得再晚一些，才能踩到蜘蛛侠回家的点，但前些日子他从罗迪那边得知，政府宣称要整顿警局的冗官现象，他估计条子们为了保住饭碗肯定会采取点什么必要措施，而分派更多的警力到下级无疑是最适合放在开始的第一步。因此托尼今晚来得早了很多，虽然周围黑得像没睁开眼，脚底还时不时地窜过两只窸窣的绒毛小动物，但他还是决定等下去，穿着一身显然不够保暖的西装。

 

当然他可以随时召唤他的钢铁军团，穿哪一套都任他挑选，但不行。他系上了上衣扣子，把手臂抱在胸前。

 

彼得已经五天没有给他发过消息了，哈皮一早就声称自己对话痨高中生的忍耐度实在不高，且一度极力渲染彼得到底有多么难缠。于是终于，在第二次去中城高中的路上，哈皮把手机扔到了后座：

 

“行行好，权当为我降血压了。”

 

自那以后，托尼就接手了这份活计。哈皮从驾驶座伸过胳膊抓住托尼的肩头，对他究竟是多么贴心讲理的一个好老板进行了一番过激阐述，但这都只是发生在他们两位成年人之间的事情，彼得对此并不知情。托尼声称此类变动不属于需要向未成年人报备沟通的范畴，但当他一个人的时候，闭上眼睛开始做梦的时候，他无法欺骗自己。他隐藏着一份私心，这份私心拒绝打破他们之间微妙的平衡。

刚刚好，托尼醒过来的时候不得不向自己妥协道，现在这样，刚刚好。如果彼得不知道手机对面的人是他，那么他也可以装作不知道，那么他们就可以，作为导师和实习生，或者作为长辈和年轻人，一直这样相处下去。

他把男孩的短信当成了每晚睡前的必备读物。虽然彼时男孩短信里所说的一切，关于他买了两个三明治，分了一个给一个亚洲小姑娘只因她长得像迪士尼的小美人鱼，都已经是五个小时之前的事情了，但对于托尼来说依旧新鲜，再结合语句中彼得透露出来的兴奋语气，这些看起来仿佛就是废话的短信却能让一度神经衰弱的男人十分钟之内便安稳睡去。

 

所以出门前，他和自己确定道，他并不是多担心这个蜘蛛男孩，是不是夜巡出了什么状况，是不是独立宣言背得不熟被老师罚抄，是不是交了什么该死的女朋友或者男朋友，他只是觉得习惯被刻意打断没来由得难受，而且说不定，他还保有一份年轻人的好奇。但总之他来了，确切地说，从彼得消失的第三天，他就开始频繁光顾这条巷子了，频繁光顾墙角的这只垃圾桶和终于气绝的路灯。他没好气地瞥了一眼周围，搓了把手，重新打开了手机。

 

而就在此时，蜘蛛侠从对面荡了过来，托尼下意识地往巷子深处挪了两步，但彼得似乎并没有发现他。他的蛛丝投射在屋顶上，在白天还算隐约的曲线被月光勾勒得清晰。托尼看见他的轨迹打了个弯，降落在楼顶。他注意到他的动作并不似往常敏捷利落，于是他低头又看了一眼手机，没忍住跟了过去。

只是检查一下蜘蛛侠的着陆。他擅长向自己辩解。

 

他在墙角停了下来，没忘记半握起拳头掩住自己一半的脸。

 

彼得蹲在楼顶上，揭下了面罩。对街的路灯是夏天的时候刚刚制备上的，瓦数还算正常，刚好能照得清楚那张糅合了纯真和欲念的脸。彼得的表情看起来并不好，托尼看了一眼路灯，暖黄色的柔光流淌在灰蓝色的街道上，他因此确定了男孩脸上的苍白并不是来源于灯光。

手上的香烟落下一粒橘红色的火星，熄灭在黑夜坍缩的瞳孔。

 

他张了张嘴巴，想把彼得喊下来。

「跟我回去。」

他话没说出口。火星攀食到尽头，烧到了他的手指，刺痛让他反应过来，托尼凝眸吸了一口气，把香烟碾灭在剥落的墙皮上。

 

这时楼顶上的少年站了起来，托尼盯着远处的他的嘴唇，刚被重新掏出来的铁盒又塞回了口袋。虽然尼古丁和酒精是麻痹胡思乱想的镇定剂（至少托尼是这么认为的)，但此时的情景并不允许他这么做。他眼神锁定住楼顶的身影，男孩似乎没有什么力气的样子，他软着身子倚在天台的一角，胸口的起伏剧烈，过了一会他才虚抬起手腕射出一股蛛丝，从楼顶沿着外墙滑了下来。落地后他轻轻拢了拢他凌乱的头发，看起来稍微精神了一点，但面色依旧不佳，甚至比刚才还要灰白一些。托尼猜是因为没有了路灯的加持，因此任何暖色调都从这张脸上消散了去。

 

彼得缩了缩身子，抱起手臂，绕过路口装饰街景的老鹳草推开了公寓门，他走进去，门在他身后合上。托尼马上转过了身，跑到了那间红房子的背面，那盏路灯下。

 

是的，这几天以来，在蜘蛛侠夜巡归来，消失在公寓棕红色的大门之后，钢铁侠就站在他窗户的正下方，抬头看着那扇准时被渲染上乳黄色的花窗。他知道他有凯伦，有星期五，有一堆埋藏在他袖口和肩膀处的监控设备，但在战衣被脱下，被男孩细致而小心地叠放整齐塞回到那只铁箱子之后，那些高科技便全部失去了用途，而彼得这几日的失踪使得托尼根本寻不到借口和时机来改良那些装置。所以他选择了一个最为原始的方法，跟踪。

 

托尼用力地咬了咬牙，他恨这个卑劣的词语，就像恨自己鬼使神差一次又一次地回到这里一样，他原本可以呆在实验室，去焊两个战甲的元件，给娜塔莎的手枪装两个新的机关，甚至可以坐着飞机跑到欧洲去参加某位盖茨比的宴会，享受珍馐美酒和在场所有美人的搭讪，可是他却在这儿，穿着一身草草搭配的西装，忍受着穿过五大湖从加拿大至北吹袭过来的寒风，和一群毛色奇异的小老鼠挤在同一盏报废了的路灯之下。

 

而且，最重要的是，在这样一扇用四个颜色的玻璃拼起来的小窗子外，他又能看见什么呢。

 

结论是，他什么也看不到。每晚那扇窗子一暗，他就开始后悔自己无知而荒唐的行为，然后在回到大厦后坚决地告诉星期五，明天他绝对不会再跑到那间公寓的楼下去，请他的好姑娘协助他的好管家一齐监督他。但不管前一天他说过什么，第二天的晚上，他还是会回到这里来，继续和他的小邻居们做伴。

 

托尼叹了口气，他很少做这么枉费工夫的事情，但除非这一切重新驶回原来的轨道，除非彼得的短信重新挤爆他的信箱，否则这样的夜晚就会一直持续下去，组成他未来生活永恒的一部分。

 

手机显示的时间已经到了二十点，他站在这已经足足有一个小时了，却只是见到了彼得虚弱的侧脸和羸弱的身影，一切并没有什么进展，他还是不知道彼得到底发生了什么，有没有女朋友，有没有爱上什么足够让他忘记童年偶像用全部身心依赖着的对象。他的脸看起来是那么苍白，没有一点血色，让他忍不住开始担心男孩预期不久就要开始的分化。

 

分化期是一个敏感的阶段，任何性别都会在这个时期受到激素失衡，抵抗力急速下降的影响。而彼得的分化本身就已经延迟了同龄人半年之久，夜巡和战争又使他机体内环境的自我调节功能严重受损，托尼虽然为他预测了分化期大概在今年年底，但没法保证男孩的分化会不会一拖再拖，直至极限。而如果真的一旦到了那时，伴随分化降临在这个新生儿头上的初次情潮，无论分化的结果到底是什么，都会彻底吞没这个男孩脆弱的理智，并很有可能使他后半生的所有发情期都变成绵延的灾难。

 

绝对不行，托尼绝对不允许这种事情发生，没有人会比托尼更了解偏执性发情期对AO的危害（很显然彼得绝对不会分化成一个Beta），而他绝对不能忍受这种事情发生在彼得的身上。他有些沉不住气，权衡着此刻敲开帕克家门的利弊——不仅是彼得，他还要考虑到男孩的婶婶，这个仍对他抱有敌意与偏见、对彼得的保护欲绝不亚于自己的女人。

 

“不！梅！还..还给我！”托尼抬起头，彼得的声音听起来像是要被撕裂的绸缎，又像是一根斩断的苇草从窗台上垂下来，缠住了托尼的喉咙。他终于忍不住了，咒骂了一声穿过巷子跑了过去。

 

他哐哐地砸着门，屋内的声音高高低低，混杂着动作纠缠着的响动，极其嘈杂。托尼并不知道梅做了什么，即使他可以百分百确定这个女人对彼得的零威胁性，但此刻他根本无法顾及，他离开了那扇门，退出了两步半的距离，在这半分钟内他接住了疾驰而来的手甲，然后毫不犹豫地朝门中央开了马力十足的一炮。

 

掌心炮的强斥力使他倒在了对面的墙壁上，穿门而入的炮火也把帕克家客厅的裱花炸裂开来，散落了一地的碎片，梅首先被响声惊动跑了过来，她看到了托尼，惊恐的神色瞬间化为绝望。

 

“不..不..托尼..离开这里！离开！”她扯着喉咙，罔顾满地锋利的碎片蹒跚着向他跑来，她挥舞着手臂，像是溺水的难民，“求求你了，求求你离开吧，没关系的...一切都会好起来的..”她开始语无伦次，热泪从她扭曲的眼眶里滚落出来，在她优雅的脸蛋上纵横，留下错乱的痕迹，托尼抓住她的胳膊，“没事的梅，没事，一切有我在，告诉我发生了什么，告诉我。”

 

他试图安抚她，试图让她冷静下来，可没有半点作用，梅在他手下疯狂地挣扎，他几乎要抓不住她，她的指尖在托尼裸露的手臂上留下肆虐的伤痕，她摇着头，任海藻一样的头发缠住她的脖颈，散乱在她泪湿的脸庞。

 

“求你，就离开，离开这里..”

 

她在恳求他，语气那么卑微，他从这个女人身上从未看过如此破碎的软弱，可现在她像是终于绝望了一样，噩梦攫住了她，仿佛托尼再往前走一步她就会坠落深渊。

 

到底发生了什么，告诉他，这到底发生了什么。

 

眼前的一切仿佛是一场幻梦，是那座沉匿了数百数千年，即将在他的面前揭开黑色面纱的庞贝古城，他隐约意识到帕克家对他隐藏了什么惊天骇人的秘密，而这个秘密，现在就潜伏在彼得的房间里。

 

“对不起，梅。”他给了女人颈后一记手刀，在她终于安静下来之后把她放在了沙发上，他叫了一声彼得的名字，却没有收到回答。

 

“Kid？”他向彼得的卧室走去，却在经过卫浴的时候闻到了一股若有似无的味道。

 

一个猜测闪现在他的脑海，托尼不假思索地抓住了门把手，意料之内门也是被锁着的，他下意识抬起掌心炮准备把门轰开，却在想起里面很有可能就是彼得的时候瞬间停下了动作。他低头思索着，然后退到墙根，抬脚踹了过去。

 

老天。他的男孩。


	2. Delicate

整整五天他都没有遇见他。

 

要是彼得·帕克只是个普通的中城高中生，这辈子遇不到托尼·斯塔克都完全有可能，但他是个会吐丝的斯塔克牌实习生，不仅能把强力蜘蛛丝糊满整个时代广场广告牌，还有本事把另一头缠到SI总裁钢铁侠本人身上去。

 

所以钢铁侠开始变得有些生气了。他到中城高中去做鸡汤演讲，去那座红色公寓后头的百货商店买两美刀一把的起子，甚至还回了一条半个月前彼得发给他的短信——史无前例。但是通通只是证实了他是个讨人厌的老板和监护人的猜想而已，在其他方面都是无用功。有好几次他实在忍不住火气了，于是一个人开着车往纽约州的冷泉小镇走，路上没什么人，偶然窜过去几只野兔，总裁本人就拉下车窗探出脑袋，一把摘下墨镜恶狠狠道：“臭小子！”，然后踩下油门消失在梧桐树里。

 

但尽管娜塔莎在他出门之前一定要用红指甲戳他身上穿的那件薄外套，当着路过客厅喝水的鹰眼的面数落他，他还是觉得他这些举动都情有可原，毕竟彼得的性别分化已经初见端倪，而他作为一个了不起的成年人，有义务看护美利坚茁壮成长的社会幼苗。

 

当然，他自己也知道这都是屁话。

 

不过成年人还是说对了点什么，或许他那点儿直觉真的管用，但是这并不是什么值得祝贺的好事情。当他白天走街串巷，像个神经质的前度追寻自己的火辣女友一样潜伏在彼得的生活圈，夜晚又像个偏执狂一样躲在路灯背后捕捉一个渺茫的背影的时候，彼得确实像他最不愿相信的那部分潜意识估计的那样，迎来了迟来的分化。

 

准确说，在托尼意识到彼得的“失踪”之前，彼得的分化就悄然而至了。说悄然而至绝对不是夸张之词，彼得·帕克是皇后区闻名的小倒霉蛋，但偶尔还是会有狗屎运光顾到他头上的，比如那只变异蜘蛛（好吧这个算一半），比如他那个“被上帝保佑了的”发情期。

 

大概发情期真的因人而异。他是他身边同龄人里面最晚觉醒性别的，因此几乎是一半目击一半耳闻地参与了所有人的分化，而他也同意，AO的分化并不是什么“温和可控”这类形容词所能描述的事情。

 

但他的却可以。

 

不知道是好是坏，毕竟做例外都蛮冒险，但短期来看，就现在而言，彼得认为这是一件好事情。他依旧会夜巡，除了时间上开始变得不规律之外，一切和往常并无多大区别。他的情潮断断续续，夜晚的时候会稍微强烈一点，但也只是，用手指就可以大概平复的程度。所以男孩在前四天的巡逻路上还很高兴地想，大概是他之前的伸张正义真的有什么报酬，他懒洋洋地枕着月光躺在另一个街区一户人家的屋顶上，摘下面罩来咬了一口三明治。

 

然而刚嚼了两口，他便变了脸色，转身扶着墙垣吐了起来。紧接着他咳了两声，皱着鼻子便又开始干呕。酸黄瓜的味道有些古怪，配上由于低温开始凝固的芝士，他肚子里瞬间开始翻江倒海。他回想起星期六早上路过便利店的时候，他像往常一样和站在柜台后的老板打了个招呼，胖乎乎的男人却突然冲过来拉住了好邻居的手臂，气急败坏：“我那个房东！两天！两天都不肯通融！我就快在这打地铺了！”

 

“她要是再来买我的东西，我一定给她搞点泻药瞧瞧！”

 

难不成..彼得咽了口口水，从屋顶上挣扎着坐了起来。

 

然后便感受到了一股湿意。

 

嘿！别开玩笑！

 

男孩唰地站了起来，面色几乎是立刻就苍白了下来，但眼睑和颧骨却又奇异地泛着绛红。他突然意识到，也许之前的平静都只是浪潮下的暗涌，沉默着酝酿气势，只待一次不注意从绽开的缝隙喷薄而出。彼得抬头看看月亮，又低头看自己脚下的影子，眼神直愣愣的，仿佛知道这一切已然失控，而他只能做一只命运的木偶。

 

他抖着手臂射出两股蛛丝，荡行的姿势在夜色中仿佛挣扎，而一到那座红房子，他便一时也等不及地跳了下来。他跌跌撞撞上了楼，“砰砰”地砸了两下门，然后便倒在了还系着围裙的女人身上。

 

而这是梅第一次知道，她的小侄子在初次分化的发情期根本没有像她以为的那样安分地呆在房间里。

 

“彼得！”梅手里的热茶倾洒了出来，蜿蜒到她手臂上，她脱下彼得的帽衫，握住他裸露的手腕，却立马被炽热的温度吓得松开了手，“你上哪去了！天哪你..你怎么这么烫！“

 

“别告诉我是全能训练！”

 

彼得摇了摇头，他嘴唇发干，喉咙也塞着一团又黏又湿的热气，让他根本说不出话。梅把他扶到了沙发上，在他背后垫了一个靠枕，“是你在斯塔克工业实习的事？”她瞳孔漆黑，盯着喘着粗气倚在沙发上的男孩，果不其然看到他惊变的脸色。

 

“他叫你去做什么？他是个Alpha！”梅一下子站了起来，“哈！他难道闻不出来你身上的味道？他不是格外关照你吗？他不知道吗？”

 

“不，不..”

 

老天，别，别提他… 

 

“哦，我知道了，”梅转过来，漂亮优雅的脸蛋被怒气渲染成热烈的红，“我早就说过他本性难移，他怎么可能对你没有企图！”

 

“不是..他对我没有..”

 

“托尼，托尼·斯塔克，啊…我早该…”梅的表情又一瞬间变成悔恨，她蹲下来握住彼得的手，眼神里的怒火并没有减弱，但更深重的颜色遮盖了它，“告诉他，告诉他你不做了，换一家任何什么的公司，离开那里，离开他，我绝对不能…！”

 

她顿住了，仿佛那些话说出口就一定会成真似的。

 

彼得摇着头，情液把他腿间整片布料都打湿了，他甚至能看见液体从他并拢的双腿渗溢出来。他想告诉梅她说的都不是真的，想告诉她托尼对他根本毫无企图，想告诉她即使如此他也不可能离开他，但他眼前一片虚晃，而这些话，即使他有力气说出口，他也没有办法做到。他感觉胸口闷得不行，有很强烈的一种苦涩，像吞进去的芥末一样冲上头顶。无论如何，梅都不该提起那个人。那个他唯一愿意在这个时候想起，却也唯一渴望在这个时候忘记的人。

 

可梅仍不肯罢休。

 

“我理解你彼得，他是你从小便仰慕的偶像，但是，但是你现在长大了，你和小时候不一样了，你换个视角，你现在再看他，以一个成年人的视角，你崇拜的人，并不一定是真正的他。”

 

停下来，拜托，停下来。

 

无论她的婶婶多么生气，她仍然是清楚而理性的那一个，一语中的。她一边情绪化地曲解着他和托尼之间的关系，一边又理智地说出很有可能成立的真理，这让彼得脆弱的神经终于崩溃了。他剧烈地颤抖起来，眼泪像早就在眼眶里酝酿好了一般，滚珠一样地落了下来。他缩着肩膀把脑袋埋进手臂，再也克制不住崩溃的情绪，放声大哭。

 

他多希望她的曲解是事实，又多希望她偏执的真理是谬误。因为即使托尼不想要他，从来没有注视过他，他依旧任性而自私地渴望着回报，那些对他隐秘的，不讲任何道理的暗恋的回报。

 

梅没有预想到，她也一下慌了神，扯起围裙的下摆凑上彼得泪湿的侧脸：“彼得，彼得，别哭，别哭，亲爱的..”

 

托尼第一次来这间屋子做客的时候，梅做了点心给他吃，那个时候她便被指责十指不够灵巧，现下她终于开始懊悔自己的笨拙，她捧起男孩湿漉漉的脸：“好吧，别哭了，别哭，也许是我的错，他也许..没有那么糟。”

 

梅垂下眼神，“但是你的手机，我需要拿走。”

 

“不..不..为什么？”为什么？她不能，他的手机是唯一能联系到斯塔克先生的工具，而他答应过他，如果有什么事情他自己无法解决，必须第一时间让他知道。（真是可笑，即使在这个时候他也倔强地要信守承诺。）她不能用这种方式表达她的态度。

 

“你的情潮很危险，”梅的眼神锐利起来，棕黑色的眼珠像两颗坚硬的卵石，“我会好好照顾你，但我不能让你联系到那个人。”

 

她拒绝了彼得伸出的手，吻了一下他的额头：“你在发情期，而我知道，“她看着他，”你的本能想要什么。”

 

她知道。

 

绝望像彻骨的冷水瓦解了彼得最后一点理智。他半夜被自己宣泄爱意的呓语惊醒的时候，他抚摸着那件制服把嘴唇贴到领口上的时候，他坐在床上咯咯笑着传递简讯的时候，也许她全部都知道。

 

“不，不！梅！还给我！”

 

彼得站了起来，伸手去夺梅手里的手机，两个人纠缠着移动到了内室，谁也不肯妥协。而就在此时，那声轰鸣穿透了墙壁，裹挟着嚣张的烟尘粉碎了这场纷争。

 

冰冷的金属“啪”地一声落到了地上，彼得像是突然被惊醒，有一股沉重而辛辣的气味像追源溯流一般攫住了他，他甩开梅的手，慌张地打开浴室的门，跑了进去。

 

那是他的Alpha。


	3. Serendipity

在推开那扇门之前，托尼其实是有一瞬间退却的。消淡的气味从门缝里晕散出来，是银杏叶和薄荷草的味道。本该是辛辣而干烈的香，但酝酿它的并不是一位成熟而风情的Omega，而是一位晚熟的、稚嫩的年轻男孩。推开那扇门就没有退路了，无论他多么年轻，器官多么幼嫩，他都不可能停下来保持理智对自己进行道德说教说：嘿停下来，别进去那个地方。在ao的发情期碰撞之前，他必须做好一晌贪欢的打算——娜塔莎说得对：

人是贪婪而短视的动物。

可他并不是那么渴求欲望的人——或者说，他不该是那么渴求欲望的人，至少对于彼得来说，他不该。可到底是为什么，他只有时间想到这里。细微的低吟和着并不浓郁的性香飘散出来，是沉默的勾引意味。即使深知情热中的彼得几乎所有反应全受荷尔蒙的驱使，托尼还是没有犹豫地，打开了房门。

也就是一瞬间，他开始痛恨，为什么这扇门没有一层玻璃，为什么他眼前没有水汽，为什么一切都毫无防备，直露爪牙。

他所谓晚熟而稚嫩的男孩正仰躺在浴缸。其实与其说仰躺，倒不如说是蜷缩。柔软的身体在情潮的惊涛骇浪下不肯舒展，像一只惊惧的羔羊。象牙白的浴缸里只放了浅浅的一层水，堪堪没过彼得嶙峋的胯骨。他一定是惊慌失措地找了这么个庇护之所，身虚腿软到只够放一点未调冷暖的凉水便昏厥在里头。

托尼缓慢地靠近，木叶甘冽的甜香随着距离的缩进愈加浓郁。他打算收回那句“不够风情”，因为到目前为止，他已经完全勃起了。

不能完全怪彼得的费洛蒙，其实只要光盯着那张脸他也能完全到达这种程度。是五感对美天性的追逐。你不能对这世上唯一的一朵玫瑰say no。

托尼蹲下来，膝盖触地时有一声金属的脆响。彼得只是眉心缩了缩，意识依旧未醒，喉咙也只是像塞了一团棉花，软乎乎又朦胧地发出低吟。托尼想不能再让他这么泡在水里了，倒不是怕他着凉，而是看他红得滴血的脸，怕再多一会浴缸里的水便要咕嘟咕嘟地沸腾起来。

他伸手穿过男孩的腋下，一施力便抱了起来。

原想就近处理掉两个人的性欲，但考虑到这小子的婶婶——他倒是没什么所谓，但帕克的脸皮肯定经受不住这样的考验——他还是稳下气息，给他擦干身子带出了公寓。

借着夜色，两人诡秘的行踪才可光明正大。托尼抱着彼得飞行在曼哈顿上空，被夜风一吹稍微冷静了下来。信息素消散开，托尼心中想要退却的想法却愈加浓烈。

他不可能不进去。那个时候还能控制理智是假的，是愚庸的Beta杜撰出来的谎言。没有费洛蒙的诱扰，没体验过醇熟穴腔的极力挽留，说这样潇洒的屁话当然可以信口胡吹。可他是个Alpha，他的天性就是占领那块领地，捣进去，然后用那热液冲刷每一寸甘美的土地。

试图违抗天性来创造道德，是人性无法对抗欲望的后果。

也许是情绪波动的原因，彼得感受到气味变化，不安地在他怀里缩动了一下。托尼垂下目光，沉沉地看了他一眼。

他怎么能呢。

去占有年轻的纯洁的躯体，连同他的灵魂，从此打下他一个人的烙印，让那处密地此后再也无法接受任何别人的器具。仅凭他一个人的意愿，可以吗？

他一个人顾自思索着，思绪陷入泥潭。他不知道，其实换作是别人，他绝不会拖泥带水，担虑什么后顾之忧的。只是因为他怀里的人不是别人，而是彼得·帕克。他对他有责任，而在没有法律道德的约束下，唯爱才滋生责任。

等到两个人安全抵达复仇者大厦之后，托尼卸下战甲，把彼得安置在了床上。未被标记的Omega还没有筑巢反应，只是安分地窝在留有Alpha气息的被褥里，浅淡地呼吸。他睡过去了，托尼站在卧室门口，眸光低沉地看着他。如果他现在去楼下把抑制剂拿上来，一切便可迎刃而解。他不必担心对彼得的责任问题，而彼得也不必因此永远没有选择地成为他情欲上的附庸。可一想到如果不是他，彼得就会成为别人的Omega，这种念头让他发疯。

他甚至想，永远用抑制剂克制他Omega的身体。他会告诉彼得，不是所有Omega都要有一个Alpha，起码斯塔克科技可以确保他没有Alpha也可以正常生活。但他不能，他不能因为他的意愿就操控彼得的人生，而彼得也不会喜欢他为他做决定。他尊重他，所以当彼得站在他面前说“先生，我可以去夜巡”时，他没有说“这很危险”。他让他去了，只不过处处留下了他监管的眼睛，并每天等在他的楼下等他安全归来。

就这样隔着不到三米的距离思索了大概五分钟，他终于下定了决心，时针走到十一点，托尼从门框上直起身，握住门把手，把门带上了。

“托尼…”一声微弱的呼唤。

他愣在门前，手刚刚松开门把。他能感受到自己心口突突地跳，像有什么东西终于要破土而出一般。可那人却没再发出任何声响。血液冷却下来，托尼深吸了一口气，又狠狠地吐出，像是要把那木叶的香气全数驱逐出他热烫的身体一样。

别再考验他了。

随着一声闷响，那味道终于消淡下来。可托尼知道，他永远也不可能忘掉了。

第二天一早托尼就醒了，事实上他睡前气血翻涌，睡得极不安稳，照镜子才看见眼下的一片乌青。他洗了把脸出去，打算先去探视一下彼得。

昨晚他并没给彼得注射抑制剂。发情期一旦开始再注射抑制剂虽能遏制情潮，但对初分化的Omega机能损害极大。而且，他不可能再把自己置于让他进退维谷的险境了。经过一夜的安眠，再加上没有Alpha激素的共鸣影响，彼得的情况会稍好一些，他决定先去看看，再选择是否给他使用抑制剂。

——他希望彼得能尽量自己挺过去，不要抑制剂的帮忙，也不要…

他的帮忙。

思绪又被缠住了，他无法不去设想两个人交合的画面：把他细瘦的腰肢握在手中，深深地捣弄，直到穴壁无法羞惧地合拢，直到穴谷深处的器官为他乖顺地打开。然后他会毫不犹豫地插进去，听他哭喊，叫他的名字——即使这样也绝对不会停止，直到他把所有宣泄爱意的热液射进去，咬破他细嫩颈肉上和缓的凸起。

God，他简直糟糕透了。

他不能带着这样的欲念走去那间房间。于是托尼又回到盥洗室，掬了一把凉水拍在脸上。他重新走出来，关上门后又停驻下来，他摸了摸喉侧跳动地厉害的颈动脉，无奈又折了回去，从洗手台的柜子里摸出一支T型抑制剂打在了脖子上。

应该可以了，他在门口又站了四五分钟，感觉到费洛蒙互相吸引的压迫感略微消失才打开房门走了进去。

一进门那熬了一夜的甜香便扑涌上来，托尼惶然地捏住鼻子屏住鼻息，却还是闻到了一点香气。馥郁的，愈趋成熟的气味。他并不陌生，但这是他第一次去抗拒这个味道。他不能被吸引。

平息下躁动的情欲，托尼迫使自己的注意力转移到彼得身上去，可他眼神一落便看见昨晚还驯顺的Omega脸上布满了泪痕，圆润的眼框是饱和度很高的红，“彼得？”

他轻声叫他，在看到他的玫瑰被打湿的一瞬间他便忘掉了“安全距离”这回事，急切地靠近床铺，他弯下身，去抚摸那不断蒸发出诱人深入的气味的肌肤。

“先生，我…我好难受…”彼得从被褥里伸出手，一截莹白的手臂。托尼随着他的动作目光向下，喉头一缩。

他下意识躲开彼得的触碰，却在看见彼得深红色的眼眶无力地又败下阵来。

“我…”

他不知道说什么，从前无数次把对面的小男孩训得无话可说，现在是真切地尝到了现世报的滋味。

一点也不好受。

他想说，彼得，交给我，打开，让我进去，标记你，就不会难受了。你不会难受了，我也不会了。但他说不出口。托尼恨透了这种感觉，在他一切尽在掌控之中的人生里，这么憋闷的经历有几次？像是再也沉不住气一样，托尼站起身来，凛身扫下床柜上的一只水杯，彼得被那声脆响和他突兀的举动吓得一跳缩，愣在床褥上，嘴唇冷白。

“果然…不能要我是吗…”看着托尼转身就要走，彼得咬了咬嘴唇，淡淡说道。他无意说得那么难过，好像不被托尼·斯塔克接受是多么令他痛苦的事情，但他的声线还是无法克制地透露出破碎。

托尼止住了脚步，却仍旧不说话。天光从落地大窗绘进来，熹微却不冷淡的色调，正勾画出男人侧边的下颌角。彼得从床头坐起来了，眼波氤氲，也不想说话的样子。

两个人大约同时陷入缄默的境况两三分钟的样子，托尼动作了。他抬起脚跟，皮鞋的后跟敲在地砖上清脆的一声响。

——他要出去。

那一声响像是隐晦的告示，确定了彼得刚才说的话。

怒意上涌。

如今已经这样了，还是不肯要他是吗？

他到底哪里做得不对！他是Omega，发情期的Omega！他有什么理由再拒绝他！

眼看着托尼打开房门，那股若有似无却有些辛烈的香氛就要消失不见，彼得突然有了力气。他支起身子从床上跳下来，踉跄地跑到一脸惊慌的男人面前，揪起他簇新的衣领：“标记我。”

“标记我，不然，我就从这里爬出去，随便遇到什么人，和他做爱。”

不知道哪个字眼终于刺激到了眼前的男人，彼得只闻到一股膨胀开来的湿热气流，然后便被扛到了肩上。脑袋昏昏沉沉中景物又跟着天旋地转，空无一物的胃袋里酸流似乎都跟着上涌，他气呼呼地红着脸去拍男人的后脊背：“不舒服一样不和你做！”

感到身下男人的肩肉在说完这句话后颤缩了一下，彼得低下头去伏在他肩膀上幸灾乐祸地笑，却冷不丁被一巴掌拍在屁股上：“不舒服就做到你舒服。”

托尼在彼得扑到他身上那一刻就知道了他同样渴望自己。那他还有什么顾虑。揽住彼得裸露出来的那一截细白的腰，他把头深深埋在了彼得的颈间，在彼得震颤的呻吟中重重地叹了一口气，浓烈的费洛蒙裹挟着热度直直冲向脆弱的腺体，彼得腰身一弹便脱了力，一匹软缎般挂在托尼身上，能做的就只剩潮红着脸蛋哭吟了。

托尼放平他的身体，用指尖拨开他胸前松散的纽扣。纽扣从扣眼中脱落出来，男孩单薄的胸口也坦落地直陈在他眼前。淡色的乳尖挺立在两片柔软的乳肉上，对视觉的炸裂般的刺激，托尼不受控制地低下头，含住。

湿濡的舌尖舔舐到那两粒嫩红的一瞬间彼得就发出一声带着有哭腔的低吟。他抬起一边手臂，遮住眼睛，唇线紧抿，像是想把一切情欲的宣泄口都堵住禁止泄通。

托尼挑起一边眉峰，“拿下来，看着我。”Alpha的本能开始发号施令。彼得差一点就点头。Omega天性服从支配者，但他紧攥着一点理智，倔强地摇了摇头，软声说道：

“不行。”

“为什么不行？”托尼不依不挠，滚热的鼻息呼洒在他敏感的乳尖，却还顽劣地逼问他没什么所谓的问题。彼得脸色羞得通红，只拨浪鼓般地摇头。这让他怎么回答，这根本是没有答案的问题。

“不说？”托尼按住他压在眉骨上的小臂，然后猛地低头狠狠对着右边的乳粒吸啜了一口。过压的电流一霎时从神经末梢传感到下方的器官，彼得压着嗓音，腹股沟剧烈地一跳。他眼前因这一吸空白了大概五秒，托尼却不等他回神接着分开了他的大腿。

明明是早就预料到的事情。虽然没经历过，但从各种渠道上他也对流程已经十分熟稔了。但刚才的硬气仿佛已经耗尽了一般，彼得虚虚张开嘴唇，困难地呼吸着因信息素的浓郁而逐渐稀薄的空气。

“别…”托尼的信息素不妥协，彼得像一尾搁浅的鱼，无力地喘气。而身上的人也毅然地分开那双腿，将自己的指节推了进去。

一进去那穴壁便开始吸嘬他的手指，托尼一时间突然有了一个很恶劣的画面，他笑了一声，把那根指节往深处又推了两分，听到彼得沉重的呼气声中压抑着低叫，他说道：“在吸呢，像小孩子吮奶一样。”

如此下流又逾越的比喻，但彼得却无法否认自己的本能是多么愉悦到想要尖叫。

“呜…”他又发出那种声音了，软软的，想要被狠狠搅弄占有的声音。

那不是他，他不是那样的人…可拒绝托尼，根本是不可能的事情啊…

他手臂重又挪下来，盖在自己止不住呜咽的嘴唇上，托尼抬起上身啄了一下那只手背，哑声道：“拿开，我要亲你。”

唔...

他是没有办法拒绝托尼的亲吻的。托尼在那只手臂挪下来的下一秒就衔住了他的唇肉。温柔地含吮过一会，他突然又发了疯一般开始噬咬那软肉。手下抽插的力度也猛烈起来。彼得抬起手臂圈住托尼的后颈，嘴唇被完全侵略失去主权，只能呜呜地发出一点意味不明的哼鸣。

穴谷被揉捻地太舒服了，彼得的喉头都忍不住发跳，他感受到自己的身体一点点被打开，并一点点被托尼炽烫的体温加热。托尼吻过他的嘴唇，又转移阵地来到胸口。他明显偏爱那处手感极佳的软肉。随着呼吸浅浅翕动，敏感又多情。彼得感受到他波动的鼻息，呜咽着伸手推拒，可那颗脑袋不随他动作挪动一分。托尼抬眼瞄了他一眼，眸光带着点凶狠，接着他低下头去，直直咬住那处，紧接着将第二根手指也推挤进那处粘糯的软地。

“不要——”他昂起头来，脖颈纤长，将脆弱的喉咙献祭。

托尼舔弄着他右胸的乳粒，抬眼逡巡过脸色表情，知道他并不疼痛，于是一狠心又推进第三指，挤弄开更深处熟红的穴肉。彼得随他动作腰身又是一弹，紧接着一股热液便浇了下来。

——这是他从没从网上书上领略过的情节。

“——这、这，”小男孩耸起身子，眼珠滚圆地抓住托尼的手臂，“我——”

“没事，”托尼安抚地亲了一下他唇边，手指却恶劣地拨弄着深处的腔口，“是这里，一会我要从这里进去。”

说着那指节曲折起来，狠厉地擦过幼嫩的腔口，彼得再也受不住了，小腹剧烈地跳动了几下后，他扬起脖颈发出一声沙哑的泣鸣，前端一股热液浇洒出来。

高潮令他失去神智，肌肉持续地痉挛，连同穴谷的软肉也失控般嘬咬住唯一的硬物。托尼眸色发深地低骂了一声，然后抽出了手指，把下腹的器物抵了上去。

一触到那处彼得就变了声音。

“啊——那里——”

他红着眼睛落下热泪，眼圈被晕湿散淡着乳粉色的水光。

真是个天生该被供奉的神物啊，教阿芙洛狄忒跌落神坛都毫不过分。

托尼犬齿发痒，腹股沟也鼓胀着酸疼，他低下身去舔吻身下人的胸口和嘴唇，轻轻吸啜。

“我要进去了，进去之后，我不会停下的。”

要交待清楚，即使不管回复如何，叫他半途而废已经是绝无可能的事情。但他要彼得清楚，他接下来的每一步会怎样对他。他要他做好准备，然后意识清醒地与他一同沉沦。

彼得努力克制下呻吟，摇摇脑袋，复而又点点，像是已经失却意识了一般。

“呜…进来吧，不要停下来，绝对不要…啊——”

真是听不下去这样的话，明晃晃地告诉他“怎样对待我都可以”“把我操得黏黏乎乎的流出很多很多东西也没有关系”，是个坏孩子。

没有办法再保持冷静。托尼掀开彼得交叠的双腿，深深挤压，然后把自己推了进去。

简直就是天堂。处子Omega的穴谷高热而湿黏，紧紧吸附在Alpha健壮的性器上，无师自通地开始吮弄。被操开穴道的Omega再也抵御不住欲望的劫掠，大大地张开细嫩的双腿，像是想要被深深顶弄一般摆出索求的姿态。

“舒服吗。”托尼衔住他一边的耳垂，波动的喘息传递着高涨的情欲。托尼和他一样深陷其中，Omega的穴道简直是自带春药的魔物，Alpha只要插进去就必然神智昏聩。

彼得的心口被这一认知挑拨地滚热，情欲和爱意一同塞在里面，涨得满满的。他忍不住勾住身上人的后颈，急切地吻上另一双嘴唇。

“舒服。”他轻声说。

托尼身下的动作更凶狠了，像是怎么都不够一样，塞进去不再拿出来也好，不停地抽插也好，他都不想再停下。湿滑的腔口在粗莽的顶弄下绽开缝隙，托尼毫无犹豫地插了进去。他伸出一只手捏住彼得的两只手臂，下身在湿热的穴腔里不住地戳刺。

彼得发出类似啜泣的声音，在他胸口断断续续地：“进去了…进去了…”

托尼又抬头吻住他的嘴唇：“进去了，一会儿，会射在里面——”

彼得“啊”地一声抬起脚跟，在空中蹬动了两下，像是受不了刺激了一般，他呜咽着哭吟，喉咙里浸透情欲的声音破碎又甜腻。

托尼抚弄着他的头发，继续碾弄那柔嫩的腔口，盘虬的青筋刮弄过腔口的软肉，那软肉便过激地吐露出热液，淫乱又色情。托尼被浇得头皮发紧，气息不稳地去咬彼得发红的胸口。

收缩的宫腔因积存着过多的热液而淫滑不堪，托尼按住彼得不住弹动的胯骨，伏在颈间最后深吸了一口气：

“我要射了，在里面，成结。”

彼得被他捏起颌骨，雾气遮掩的眼瞳对上托尼的，他点点头，用嘴唇轻触了一下托尼布满胡茬的下巴：

“射进来，没关系的。”

“你知道，射进去，你就是我的O——”他没说完。

“我就是你的Omega了，你是我的Alpha，我知道。”

他尽力保持着一点神智，弯起一边嘴角：“干嘛，害怕我对你不负责任啊。”

托尼胸口一涨，下身再也控制不住地挤进最深处，粗壮的结从性器的根部膨胀开，精液从囊袋涌上来，托尼咬着牙根，眼神却坚定地觑住彼得。彼得在快感强烈的冲击感涌上来之前咬上了托尼的左肩，内腔喷出最后一股情液的同时前端也再次送出了热液。

射精时间极为长久，彼得看着自己的小腹在坠重感愈加明显中逐渐隆起，终于有了被标记的真实感。他怔愣地去摸那块硬热的区域，却被Alpha宣告领地般附上了手背。

“别动。”

欲望退潮，热意收拢回理智回笼的躯体。托尼抱着他，手心依然附在他的手背上面。

“你真的知道，这就是标记吧。”他突然开口，彼得愣了一下，眼睫上下眨动了几番：“知道啊，你干嘛问这么多遍。”

“那你知道Omega只能被标记一次吧。”

“…”彼得无奈地翻了个白眼，“你好烦啊。”

“喂，我刚标记你你就嫌我烦？你有没有良心啊？”托尼笑着逗弄他，低头咬他红艳艳的嘴唇。

彼得也被他气笑，伸手打他温热的前胸，然后摸到了胸口那块冰蓝色的反应炉上。

他眉眼垂下来，心里有些酸涩。托尼摸到他的手心，放到唇边啄吻，“怎么了。”

他只是摇头，过了一会才抬起头来吸了一口气：

“我会对你负责的钢铁侠。”他戳戳那块金属，任其在他指尖下叮咚作响。

“Your heart is mine.”


End file.
